The present invention relates to a printer.
For a printer for printing on a print medium, it is required to stably feed the print medium. Conventionally, a printer that includes a guide roller for guiding the print medium is known (see Patent Document 1: Laid open patent publication JP 2012-171114 A)).
The printer disclosed the Patent Document 1 includes such guide roller. The guide roller contacts a top surface of the print medium to guide the print medium. Thereby, feeding the print medium is stable.